The invention generally relates to display shelves and more particularly to extensible shelves for displaying produce such as prepackaged salads, for example.
The display of prepackaged salads in the typical supermarkets produce department poses a number of problems for the store managers. Amongst the problems is to display the packages of produce in a pleasing and sales appealing manner within a commercially expedient amount of space. Further, since prepackaged salads must be maintained at a constant temperature within a very narrow temperature range, care must be given to the selection of appropriate temperature sensitive shelving.
Known shelving systems do not completely embrace the characteristics suitable for shelving, maintaining, and displaying prepackaged salads. Accordingly, it is a desideratum of the present invention to produce a shelving structure capable of overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art.